


Febrile

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [419]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's sick and trying to hide it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarbyC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyC/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/24/2000 for the word [febrile](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/06/24/febrile).
> 
> febrile  
> Of or pertaining to fever; indicating fever or derived from it; feverish.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not one of the three I normally post a day) for DarbyC who seems to read most of my drabbles and comments on some of them. 
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #130 Hope.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Febrile

Tony had learned from a young age to hide his sickness at school. The less the teachers suspected he was ill the less likely they were to send him to a doctor and bring his father's wrath down in him. So even though he really wasn't feeling well Tony went to work. 

He knew he had a fever and that his stomach was iffy. He'd planned to work through lunch instead of trying to eat anything. That plan was foiled when they caught an active case as the whole team had to work through lunch. 

It would look weird if he refused to eat the lunch that had been gotten for him along with the rest of the team, so he tried to eat enough to not be suspicious. That was a mistake. He tried to inconspicuously head for the bathroom despite the burning desire to throw up.

Unfortunately before he could stop vomiting, Gibbs entered the restroom and caught him in the act. Gibbs immediately called for Ducky and Tony would have been amused at the congregation in the bathroom if he wasn't so sick.

Ducky pressed the back of his hand to Tony's forehead. “He's definitely got febrile symptoms, Jethro. He needs to go home and rest.”

Fortunately, the case they had picked up could be handled by Tim and Ziva with Abby and Ducky's help. So while Ducky could not be spared as he had too many bodies in autopsy, Gibbs could take Tony home and make sure he rested.

Tony didn't like the plan, but he was too busy vomiting to protest. When he woke up later and Gibbs was still there making sure Tony had everything he needed, Tony couldn't help hoping that Gibbs returned his feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
